Futuristic Lover
by KathyMata
Summary: Tara moves in town trying to live her life. Only to meet some one who would catch her interest. Might be Rated M later in the story. No Demons Or Hellmouth


**Hello everyone this is kataang013. Well now my name is KathyMata. I just wanted to write a story that I had stuck in my head ever since I heard Futuristic Lover (E.T) by Katy Perry.**

**I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or Futuristic Lover by Katy Perry.**

**It's a Willow and Tara fanfic. There's no vampires, hell mouth, etc. just a normal life. Except Willow is badass.**

**So I hope you enjoy.**

**~KathyMata**

_**Thinking**_

**Yelling**

**Writing**

Ch. 1~ You're so hypnotizing.

Could you be a devil, could you be an angel

Tara's P.O.V

It was a cold night. Not a soul walking around. At least that's what felt like when I first stepped out into the fresh cool crisp air. There was always a rule that my family made me follow. I couldn't be out pass ten at night. At least it was until my dad decided to leave my mother for his co-worker. How it broke my mother's heart. I always felt like there was nothing worse than someone you love leaving you for someone else.

After that my mother and I moved to Sunnydale, California. I was to start high school in a couple of weeks, to be the new weird student. Well al least I was free, until Christmas break was over.

I was sure I was going to miss the snow and frostbites once we moved here, but so far everything's been great. Well as great as it can be for being here for almost a week.

Right now I'm out doing chores for my mom. Mostly going out to buy milk for her. Well I was suppose to until a fight in the ally caught my attention. Of course with all the yelling I'm surprised the police haven't showed up.

One was a brunette who was wearing leather pants and combat boots. The other was a red head who seemed to losing the fight. She was wearing a pink shirt, blue pants, and sneakers.

"Whoa! Whoa! Fuck Faith. Break it up!" a blonde said running to stop the fight.

She managed to push her way thru the crowd and separate the two girls.

"Wow B. Relax Red knew what she was getting herself into. She wasn't getting hurt." The brunette, Faith, stated as the blonde checked the red head for any injuries.

"It's okay Buffy. I'm fine. Faith was just trying to make some cash and I offered to give the crowd a show." The red head explained as Buffy looked like she was going to blow.

"That's not the point Willow! Faith could have killed you, no offence Faith. You aren't nearly as strong as she is. Sure you're fast on your feet, but what would happen is she places one good punch against your chest?!" Buffy said as she lectured the two girls. "You know that we can't be out this late. With the wanna be slayers lurking around every nook and cranny. I'm surprised they haven't showed up yet."

I have no idea what came over me, but there was something about the red head that just caught my attention. Next thing I know is that I'm walking towards the three girls. _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be walking towards them! I should go to the liquor store and get what I needed._

Willow was the first one to notice me. "Hey?" she said friendly smiling as I walked towards her. The blonde and brunette stopped fighting s they watched us.

"Hello." I replied without thinking. All I could think of is the red head, no, how beautiful Willow looked and how freezing cold it was.

"Are you new to Sunnydale? Because I haven't seen you around before and I just thought you were new. What am I talking about of course you're new what am I talking about? Oh sorry am I babbling. I have a tendency of babbling and not stopping…" Willow said until Buffy placed her hand over Willow's mouth.

"Like you're doing now Will." Buffy said smirking at Willow while Faith whispered something in her ear making Willow turn red like her hair. Willow's eyes widen as she opened her mouth like she was going to say something but then shut it.

"I'm Buffy Summers, by the way. This is Faith, my girlfriend," she stated hugging Faith as she talked." and this is Willow. Don't worry she's single." She finished as I blushed like there was no tomorrow, but giggled as Willow stuck her tongue out at Buffy.

I smiled at her as the wind blow her hair around her like a wave of red hair. She was surely something. The thing is how do I even know she's into me? Someone beautiful like her would surely be interested in some else but me.

"I'm sorry, Red was babbling so much that we never caught your name." Faith said holding uffy close as if to keep the heat close against the fall's harsh night.

"Oh... I...I'm sorry m..my name is Ta...Tara Mc..Clay." I managed to get out. Willow smiles softly at me, I swore that my heart stopped right then and there. For a moment I could have pretended that it was just us... Then the next thing I hear is yelling. But it was different. It was almost like a battle cry.

"Crap! Willow go take Tara and get out of here. We know how much Glory loves to mess with people's minds and I won't let Tara fall into that." Buffy instructed. Willow quickly gave a quick shake of her head and then grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the way to my home.

"Come one Tara. Glory is a glorified ass hole. We need to leave before she comes." Willow said, but honestly all I could focus on was the fact that she was holding my hand.

"Willow what's going on?" I asked gripping her hand as if for dear life.

"I'll explain it when we reach our house. But for now if we don't leave this area now, we're shit out of luck."

**Sorry it's short, but it's pretty dramatic for the first chapter.. I promise the next chapter will come shortly and be longer.**

**-Kathymata**


End file.
